


Accolades Enjoyed

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron does take some time to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accolades Enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> When I say 'fluff' I mean as applies to Decepticons. And the torture is referenced, not explicit.

Every so often, Megatron did actually take time to relax. Even if there was no Autobot prisoner to torture, Megatron could still enjoy his past exploits in that vein. The best part of it was that he never had to command Soundwave to join him. While he had broken the communication master of probing his inner processes, Megatron allowed the surface level link, and enjoyed the efficiency that Soundwave used in obeying his whims.

A settling in on the berth, one hand idly flexing in and out of a fist, and then Megatron was ready. He idly reached across to the transformed communicator, fingers teasing along the varied controls on that oh-so-innocent disguise, before he pressed the play button, and enjoyed the accolades of success in every tortured cry.


End file.
